Friendships Made In Captivity
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Hermione and Ron are captured by Death Eaters one night when they are sneaking out to Hogsmeade.Snape is revealed as a spy they are placed in a cell together and are tortured not very graphic . Will a friendship develop as they learn Severus' tragic past?


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Harry Potter Series. This applies to all the chapters in this story. It may only have one part but I may also make a sequel. It all depends. **

It was a cold, foggy night. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were just getting ready to sneak into Hogsmeade under Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

They had decided on throwing Harry a little party before they left for the summer holidays and were going to get the supplies tonight. It was originally Hermione's idea but Ron had included the part about Hogsmeade.

Harry had lent them his father's old invisibility cloak and they were getting ready to use it until they remembered it was in Harry's trunk. Not wanting to wake him, they just made their way towards the statue of the One-eyed witch. They were about to say the password when a pair of hands grabbed each of them form behind.

Hermione nearly screamed but was silenced with a cloth being stuck in her mouth. Two black-robed figures in white masks had tied them up and were about to grip an item which must be a portkey when a deep voice said,

"We have to get Snape. The Dark Lord is expecting him with some new potions tonight."

"You know he hates it when he's bothered during his brewing activities. Leave him, if he arrives late then let the Dark Lord punish him, Macnair." A deeper voice said.

The other grumbled under his breath while Hermione and Ron shared a glance. They felt a familiar jerk behind their navel and soon they had landed on a forest ground.

"Come on!" One of them said, pulling the ropes that bound them.

Hermione and Ron followed in despair when they heard a voice behind them saying,

"Rosier! Macnair! What were you doing at Hogwarts?"

"We were getting the two closest people to Potter. Granger and Weasley are here tied up and ready to be delivered to our Lord. Did you finish the potions, Snape?"

"Yes, I was bottling them when we were summoned." Snape said, showing them the satchel full of unbreakable bottles.

"He'll be pleased, then." Rosier said with an evil smirk.

Ron and Hermione shared another look and then glared at Snape who sneered at them. He pulled on his white mask then and they strode up towards the Manor home. They were pushed roughly into the entrance hall and led to what they thought to be the drawing room.

"My Lord." The three Death Eaters said simultaneously, bowing before Voldemort who was sitting on a throne made of what appeared to be human bones.

"You are late. Explain. Severuss, you will go first." He said, indicating that he step up.

"Forgive me, my Lord I was bottling the potions you asked me to make when the Mark burned."

"Very well, but you should had finished sooner. _Crucio!"_ He said, laughing while Severus writhed in pain on the floor.

"Rosier? Macnair? Why are you two late?"

"Forgive us, my Lord. We were simply capturing Granger and Weasley. We have brought them here, Potter will most surely come to protect his friends." Rosier said, pushing Ron and Hermione forth.

"Excellent. I am most pleased. Lock them in Severus' office. I wish him to test the potions I have asked him to make." Voldemort said, waving them away. "You are excused from the meeting Severuss. I wish to see a report on the results."

"Of course my Lord." Severus said, bowing again and dragging the two Gryffindors with him, rather roughly.

Once he had gotten to the third floor he pushed them into his office and shut the door, casting various silencing hexes and privacy wards, as well as canceling the curses put on them.

"How did you two idiots get caught?" He hissed, pulling down several potions from a shelf.

"We were going into Hogsmeade to plan a party for Harry. A sort of going-away party. We didn't think very well. At first we were going to use Harry's cloak but then---" Hermione trailed off, noticing the furious look on Ron's face and berated herself for giving away Harry's secret.

"If you are referring to Potter's invisibility cloak I already know about that. His father used it to prank prefects. I caught him one night when it got stuck in a portrait hole. Dumbledore told me he'd given the blasted thing to the boy in his first year." Severus said, bringing down some other vials and examining them.

The door opened then and Voldemort entered.

"Still not started, Severuss? Is there perhaps news of the Order that you wish to relay?"

"There is nothing new in the Order, my Lord." Severus said, bowing his head respectfully.

"The Order members were spotted along Newcastle yesterday. Do you know how they may have found out?"

"No, my lord. Perhaps there was a leak of your plan from the others."

"No Severus! I only told you that the next attack would be in Newcastle! Every one of my followers had a different plan with a different location. I should have known you would turn traitor when I killed that Mudblood bitch of yours!" Voldemort said, turning to face them fury evident in his eyes and snake-like face.

"You are extremely adept at Occlumency, you fooled me for awhile but no longer. Take all three of them to the dungeons Macnair, we will have our fun later." Voldemort said, turning around and walking out the door. Severus reached for his wand, but Macnair was faster and he quickly Accio'ed all three of their wands.

They were lead into the dungeons and roughly shoved into a cell, the ropes disappearing from all three of them. Severus leaned back, his head against the wall and closed his eyes, willing this to be a dream.

"Professor? You were a spy all along?" Hermione asked, guilt evident on her face.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I was. I joined the Death Eaters at sixteen years old and later turned spy at seventeen. I was the one who told the prophecy that got the Potter's killed, but only because there was a junior Death Eater with me and it would jeopardize my position if I did not tell what I had heard. I had no idea who his targets were until he told us."

"You wanted Harry and his dad dead!" Ron said accusingly.

"No, Mr. Weasley. As much as I hated Potter Sr. I did not want him dead. I knew how much Lily loved him." He ended in a whisper.


End file.
